Secret of the Jusenkyou
by Ronishi
Summary: Ranma has gone to China, taking the gang with him. He goes in hope to find a cure for his girl form. But instead learns a secret about the Jusenkou. A mystery he needs to solve, about the Nyanniichuan, and the girl who drowned there 1500 years ago....


Secret of the Jusenkyou

Chapter One

Vacation!

* * *

Me: Instead of the regular introductions, since I am Chinese myself, and I want to show off just a little (WELL WHO DOESN'T?!) I am going to give.... 

A Chinese Lesson:

During the summer, I was in China. In China there are numerous DVD shops with DVD's, CD's, VCD's, you name it. And China happens to be a huge fan of Japanese anime. So there will be an entire wall of anime sitting on a shelf. And that is where I first bought Ranma 1/2. I have heard stories about it, and I wanted to see for myself. It wasn't expensive, episodes 1 - 26 in Chinese dubbing for about 60 bucks Chinese RMB, which is......10 bucks Canadian. About 7 bucks for the USA. So I watched it, got a big laugh out of every episode, but since it was in Chinese dubbing, I didn't know like the _real_ Ranma 1/2. So when I got back, I downloaded some Ranma 1/2 in Japanese, and I checked on sites to see what everything was about.

My main source for Ranma 1/2 information was w w w . a a a n i m e . n e t / r a n m a. You can check out the site if you would like. Very good information about Ranma 1/2. Now I will continue at the end of the story, so here it is, all for the Ranma 1/2 fans out there )

* * *

"Let's GO Ranma!" Akane shouted excitedly as she pulled Ranma out of the school yard by his braid, following the huge stampede of kids in front, and behind them. 

"Aren't you in a hurry to get out of school." Ranma said tirdly.

"Today's the last day of school." Akane said with a smile, even Ranma's sour attitude couldn't bring her down. "Tomorrow it's summer holidays." she turned to Ranma. "No school for two months!"

"Yeah." Ranma said, not sharing the same interest as Akane had shown. He stepped away from Akane, and jumped over the crowd of kids, landed on the fence, and leapt past the crown of kids on to the street, waiting for Akane.

A few minutes later, Akane shoved her way through the crowd.

"Come on!" she cried happily as she rushed home, Ranma trailing behind her.

The entered the Tendou house, Akane quickly rushed to her room to change into a summer wordrobe. Ranma sat down on the floor lazily, wearing his Chinese styled top like usual.

A few minutes later, he saw Nibiki enter the doorway.

"Konnichiwa Ranma-chan." she said, dropping her bag on the floor and going towards the kitchen.

Akane ran downstairs, dressed in shorts and a loose t-shirt. She went and sat down on the couch and watched some TV, Ranma followed her and sat down beside her.

"Come on Ranma." she said flipping through channels. "You can't say your not a little excited about school ending."

"I am." Ranma said. "It's just that there's nothing to do."

"Yeah there is." Akane said, turning to him as a music video came on. "There's......ummm......"

"Yeah." Ranma said, snatching the remote from her and continuing to flip.

Then they heard a rumbling, then suddenly, the whole wall collasped and Shampoo came cycling in on her bike.

"Ai ren!" she yelled as she hopped off her bike and into Ranma's lap.

"Sh-shamppoooo.." Ranma stammered, embarassed that she did that in front of Akane. He looked over at her, but she was mourning over the wall, and looked over at Shampoo's bike, which had a small basket attached to it.

"What's on your bike?" she asked Shampoo.

Shampoo hopped off of Ranma and snatched the basket. "It's for Ranma ai ren." Akane sighed frusterated. Shampoo skipped towards Ranma and held the basket out in front of him. "Here." she said.

"What is it?" Ranma asked. Shampoo smiled.

"It's a trip to China for 4." she said. "And if you win, you're taking me!" she said happily.

A small creature scampered across the floor and jumped into Akane's arms. "P-chan!" she cried happily and held him close to her. Ranma scowled at the pig, and the pig stuck his tongue out at him, watching egerly to see what Ranma was doing.

"How do you play?" asked Ranma, looking over the basket.

"Easy." Shampoo said. "Just pull a ball out. If it's the ball with the Chinese coat of arms on it, then you won the trip!"

Ranma shrugged. Might as well give it a try.

_Souka._

If he did go to China, he might find a cure for the nyan nii chuan. The bad thing was, he'd have to bring Shampoo. But he stuck his hand into the basket and closed his eyes.

He felt around. It was pertty pointless considering the balls were the same size and had the same roundness. He brought his hand down, then up, down then up. He wanted to go to China. He had to. If there was a cure to get rid of this diseace, he'd find it there.

"Ranma, hurry up!" Akane said. P-chan also let out a grunt. Ranma scowled at him.

He wasn't sure thought. he'd have one chance. He didn't want to screw it up. He pulled his hand halfway up the basket. Shampoo was watching him closely.

He widened his eyes as he felt a warm aura surround his hand, and he could feel a ball go into his hand. He didn't pick it up. It was as if it _flew_ into his hand.

He pulled it out, following his instincts. Everyone crowded around him and gasped.

"That's the coat of arms alright." Shampoo whispered in bewilderment. "Ranma, you wont!"

* * *

A Chinese Lessson:

Okay, let's start now. _Ranma_ accoring to means "disorderly horse" or in Chinese "luan ma." _Luan_ means messy, or disorderly if your talking in a certain style. _Ma_ is the comman term for horse. That's what they had called Ranma 1/2 for the Chinese version because, well it sounds like it, doesn't it? Plus, in Japanese, or Chinese, they often like to mix the "L's" and the R's. For instance, my Japanese name is _Rushi_. And it's _Lucy_ in English. It's pronounced the same way, they just turn the L into an R, but they can make it sound the same. Like Harry Potter, in China, they call it Halii. But they pronounce it Harii. Harry. A slight difference, but follow me here. So there's more to come (if you guys even read this stuff) please R&R my story. Believe me, the good stuff will come soon!


End file.
